


Famous Last Words - A Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 Fanfic

by chibinekogirl101



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, POV First Person, Song fic?, Therapy, This child is not okay, but he will be, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekogirl101/pseuds/chibinekogirl101
Summary: Fanfic based on Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.After Yuugi's Mum finds out about his other personality, and all the shadow games that he has done, she sends him to an asylum in the hope of 'fixing' him.Or, Yuugi directs his thoughts towards Yami without his other self being able to hear him.





	

I feel empty.

 

Like a part of me was missing, though I guess that’s literal.

 

I can still feel you there, in my mind, but unreachable… untouchable...

 

After all, they took the Millennium Puzzle! Snached it off me and refused to let me _look_ at it!

 

After Mum found out about my other self, about you, and everything you’d… I’d… done, she decided an asylum was where I… we... belonged!

 

And she left. Abandoned us here, saying “Honey, if you stay, you’ll be forgiven.”

 

I found it harder to believe her, as the days piled up.

 

There were so many bright lights in my padded room, casting my shadow over the wall.

 

Sometimes I looked at it, (stared, more like), in the hoped that it would move independently of me. Light up like it used to, when _you_ were here. Always here.

 

I’m so weak. So weak without you here. Always here, only no more.

 

I’ve stopped speaking, you know.

 

Selective mutism, they’ve probably added that to my file…

 

Along with all my _other_ ‘issues’.

 

But why is it so hard for them to understand that I’m incomplete without you?

 

You protected me, and my friends. But... you _are_ me, so they’re you’re friend too. Aren’t they?

 

Mum visits, you know. Sometimes with Grandpa, but he’s got a game shop to run.

 

And Mum never stays long. Maybe because I’m not much for conversation these days.

 

There were so many things I _wanted_ to say, but if I said them they’d never be taken seriously.

 

_‘Mum, I know I can’t make you stay. But… where’s your heart?’_

 

The last time I spoke, _“Life is so demanding…”_ they took it as talk of _suicide!_

 

And I thought these people were ‘professionals’...

 

I’m forced to therapy session with some woman who’s only there for the paycheck, saying the same things. Every time.

 

_“Now, repeat after me: I am not afraid to keep on living…”_

 

The start is always the easiest to repeat, because it’s _true_.

 

_“I am not afraid to walk this world alone…”_

 

No. I can’t repeat that. I’m probably the _poster boy_ of monophobia!

 

I mean look at me! Mentally talking to my _other personality_ who can’t even _hear_ me!

 

My other personality…

 

My file claims Dissociative Identity Disorder, and I can’t say they’re wrong.

 

Because they _aren’t_ wrong, the only difference is the magic of the puzzle was what truly made you real.

 

All my repressed rage, the desire for revenge, the inclination to _fight back,_ all moulding together in my subconscious until the magic of the puzzle came along to give it a soul.

 

Give _you_ a soul.

 

The puzzle grants you darkness, power, and knowledge.

 

I suppose it did, only to  _you_ , instead of me. The host personality.

 

The _original._

 

It’s been so long since my eyes have shone bright with contentment and life.

 

Because…. I’m out here on the other side! I’m in _control!_ I’m so used to you taking over whenever I needed you, that I’m not used to being only one person anymore.

 

God, I’m so weak.

 

Mum’s love is so _demanding!_

 

Haven’t you ever figured that? Of course you probably have. I trust too easily. I wish I had you’re skepticism…

 

Have the lights in here _always_ been this bright? It’s like they’re trying to _blind_ me!

 

I wouldn’t be surprised at this point, if they were.

 

I’m in the therapist room.

 

I can see they’ve put the puzzle in here, probably to taunt me.

 

The woman begins her lines again, and I stare at the familiar prism of solid gold.

 

My only way of getting you back to me…

 

Suddenly I’m lurching forward, and I can feel you...

 

Was it the proximity to the puzzle? I’m not sure…

 

My hands finally meet the soothing cold metal… and…

 

My soul room. As it always has been.

 

Filled with toys and games, and a bed in the corner for comfort.

 

I’m lying on the bed… and…

 

I can see you lying next to me!

 

You’re here, looking as you always have (from the few times we’ve seen each other)!

 

I can’t remember _ever_ feeling this relieved to see your almost-demonic red eyes gazing at me like that.

 

And I know you’re just as relieved as I am.

 

I tentatively reach out to place my hand on yours. Mouth opening to say the first thing in _months!_

 

Words I thought I’d never speak. Never meet someone to share these words _with-_

 

“I love you…”

 

And you smile! The first genuine smile I think you’ve ever shown. To _anyone!_

 

“I love you too, Hikari.”

 

And everything is fine...


End file.
